Gods
Guide written by gay monster dad. Preamble Hello and welcome to my Guide to the Gods for Siralim 3. This guide will provide you with detailed information on each god, their realm, and which rewards you will unlock for increasing their level of favor, as well as how to actually increase the favor. There's also a little bit of lore or descriptive text in there as well because why not. This guide was last updated on 12/01/2018 and is current as of game version 1.2.4. Favor What's Favor? Each god has a Favor Level that represents how favorably that particular god thinks of you; increasing favor with a god past certain thresholds will unlock new rewards that can be purchased with emblems at the respective god's shrine, which is guaranteed to show up somewhere in each realm of theirs you visit. Getting to a new favor threshold will also immediately reward you with Deity Points, which can be used to upgrade your character's perks, and at particularly high levels of favor it will also grant you some random treasure. Certain gods will also unlock new bonuses or castle facilities for you at particular levels of favor. To start earning favor, you must first attune yourself to the god by finding their shrine for the first time - this happens as part of the game's normal story progression. After doing so, you will start at Rank 0, known as Acknowledged. At this stage there will be nothing to purchase from the god, but each new rank earned will add more to their shop. After you reach Deified it will begin to loop and add the number of loops to the rank, such as Deified(1). Favor can still be earned, and the amount required to reach the next loop increases with each Deified rank gained. Each time you gain a Deified rank, a stat-increasing tome will be added to the shrine's stock for you to buy for 15 emblems. To reach Deified(6) takes a cumulative total of 44,250 favor from start to finish. God Favor How do I earn favor? Depending on which realm you are visiting, you can increase your favor with the realm's god in various different ways. Some of these involve battles, whereas others are simply small fetch quests or merely picking favor items up from the ground. The details of each realm's specifics will be listed under that particular god's section. In addition there are a few ways to increase favor that can be done in any realm. In each realm you visit, you will be given a Realm Quest that must be finished before you are allowed to leave the realm; an unstated reward of finishing the realm quest is that you will gain 200 favor with whichever god rules over the realm you are in. Occasionally in realms, a large candlestick will show up - this is a Piety Candle, which can be lit to grant 200 favor with the god of whichever realm it shows up in. They are not common, and only one will show up in a realm at a time. Sometimes the candle itself can be the target of a realm quest, though no additional favor is conferred for this beyond the 250 from the quest and the 200 for lighting the candle. Do note that there are large candlesticks in Gonfurian's realm that are just destructible clutter, so don't be too disappointed if you mistake one for a piety candle. In addition, at the god shrine that can be found in each realm, you may opt to donate 1000 of a particular resource to receive 150 favor with the god. The resource varies depending on which creature class the god belongs to, like so: Do note that there is one exception to this; Torun, who will simply take your resources, call you a loser, and give you no favor. As the game itself clarifies for you, this is not a bug - it's just Torun being a !@#$%^&. The only other "general purpose" way to increase favor is from two effects that can be gained from the commonly found Pandemonium Tokens; one effect causes Vulcanar to snatch the token from you and grant you 200 favor with him (His realm is Great Pandemonium, so presumably he's just taking back what already belongs to him), while another effect causes Torun to be summoned to you, which predictably angers him. This will grant you 30 favor with every god except Torun. Pandemonium Tokens have a very wide range of random effects however, so this is not a particularly reliable way of gaining favor. Very rarely when teleporting between high level realms, you might find the Nether Flame room. This is a single, small room with no dangers that contains many piety candles that you can light, giving you a huge amount of favor with the god of whichever realm it occurs in. This is a very rare occurrence however, so don't try to rely on it! Grinding for Favor If you want to maximize the favor level with each god, do be warned that it is a fairly grindy and tedious process to do so and can take quite a while. However, I would strongly recommend that if you are going to grind it out, that you do after gaining the Heart of Darkness from Erebyss at Honored so that low level monsters flee from you, but before finishing the game's main quest. Finishing the main quest will cause realms to become randomized rather than following a set order, requiring you use Alteration Spells and spend 1000 power each time you travel between realms to keep going to one consistent realm; also, Nemesis Creatures will begin to show up after the story which cannot be repelled by the Heart of Darkness, which will slow the favor gaining process by a considerable amount. I calculated the average favor gain per realm for each god by running each one ten times and recording how much favor was gained each time, so compared against the 44,250 favor needed to reach Deified(6), I have calculated how many runs of each realm would need to be completed on average in order to get there, assuming you clear out the realm of favor-granting objects every time. Do note I did not factor in Piety Candles, as those are uncommon and not guaranteed to show up, so hopefully your results will complete a little earlier than the values indicated here if you're lucky. These numbers can be found in each god's section of the guide. Aeolian, God of Wind Realm Level: 7-9 The God of Wind is the most devoted protector of nature. Like many other Gods, he can see what is happening anywhere without being physically present, but Aeolian enjoys traveling and rarely stays in the same place for long. He often flies over the Unsullied Meadows, sometimes in the company of Dragons, with one eye always on the grass and trees that extend into his realm as far as the eye can see. Aeolian's realm is the Unsullied Meadows, an expanse of unspoiled grass, trees and growth as far as the eye can see. In spite of this, Aeolian's class affiliation is actually Sorcery rather than Nature. During the main quest, the Unsullied Meadows can be found on depths 7-9. A run of the Unsullied Meadows yields 912 favor on average, meaning to reach maximum rank at 44,250 favor, you would need to clear out the Unsullied Meadows roughly 48 times. Favor Reward (Exalted): Merchants (You will find Merchants randomly in Realms.) Favor Reward (Revered): Arcane Vault (Allows you to add or remove properties from Spell Gems.) Objects of the Unsullied Meadows Clutter: Lakes, sunflowers, and totem poles may get in your way. You can remove them. Pots: Break the pots open to find a small amount of various resources. Gem Piles: You have a chance of finding a new spell gem when you search these piles. Wood & Tents: If you find wood and bring it to the nomad tents for barter, they will reward you with assorted treasure. Corrupted Totem Poles: These totem poles can be cleansed of corruption to earn 75 favor, but sometimes it will manifest into monsters. Defeat them and you will gain 100 favor and some treasure. Effigy: The effigies will either buff your creatures, or debuff your foes for the rest of the realm. Feather: One of Aeolian's feathers. Interacting with it will tell you "Catch me if you can!", causing the feather to move elsewhere in the realm and summon monsters near you. This can happen multiple times. When you finally catch it, Aeolian will grant you 300 favor. Azural, God of Frost Realm Level: 22-24 Blizzards and frosts inspire fear and respect throughout the world. In the dawn of civilization, humans began to worship a God who did not exist. They implored him to placate the snowstorms and the cold, but their words were not heard. However, after the Watcher War, magic was unleashed for the first time on a scale that had never been seen before. And so, Azural opened his eyes on top of a frozen mountain. He never helps with the cold, but he enjoys watching travelers face its adversities. Azural's domain is the Frostbite Caverns, a fiercely cold tundra where survival is hard-won, but great riches can be found for those brave enough to look. The unnatural, permanent cold of the Frostbite Caverns are presumably due to Azural's alignment with the Sorcery class. During the main quest, the Frostbite Caverns can be found at depth 22-24. A run of the Frostbite Caverns yields 820 favor on average, meaning to reach maximum rank at 44,250 favor, you would need to clear out the Frostbite Caverns roughly 54 times. Favor Reward (Exalted): Arcane Refinery (Grind Spell Gems and Runes) Erebyss, Goddess of Darkness Realm Level: 16-18 Favor Reward (Honored): Obtain Heart of Darkness item. (Enemy mobs below half your Mage level in Realms will flee from you, and be slain automatically on contact. Can be deactivated.) Friden, God of the Sea Realm Level: 19-21 Favor Reward (Revered): CJ, NPC to alter Enemy difficulty (CJ allows you to increase enemy difficulty in exchange for increased loot.) Gonfurian, God of War Realm Level: 45-48 Favor Reward (Revered): Arena (Assemble a temporary team of creatures and defeat several waves of enemy creatures. Contains exclusive shop rewards.) Lister, God of Fortune Realm Level: 10-12 Favor Reward (Honored): Goblet of Giving (Exchange any resource for any other at a 3:1 ratio.) Meraxis, God of Bliss Realm Level: 13-15 Favor Reward (Revered): Potion of Transforming (Available in the shop. Creates Nether Creatures.) Regalis, Goddess of Poison Realm Level: 25-27 Favor Reward (Exalted): Potion of Forgetting (Available in the shop. Returns your allocated Deity Points.) Favor Reward (Exalted): Nether Scrolls (Available in the shop. Grants Nether Creatures an aura for a particular stat. Scroll of Attack available at Deified.) Surathli, Goddess of Light Realm Level: 37-39 Favor Reward (Deified): Divination Candle (Sacrifice a Core to create a Charm. Using a Charm in a Realm spawns several groups of its associated creature.) Tartarith, God of Punishment Realm Level: 40-44 Favor Reward (Deified): Altar of Blood (Enables the use of knives. Knives must first be found.) Gore Knife: Sacrifice a creature to obtain its associated trait material. Blood Knife: Sacrifice a creature to obtain a Catalyst. Catalysts can be used to grant an additional trait to a Nether Creature. Slaughter Knife: Sacrifice a creature to obtain a Chrysalis. Crysalises can be used to increase the Heredity of a Nether Creature. Torun, God of Anger Realm Level: 1-3 Favor Reward (Honored): Tailor (Allows you to purchase new costumes for your character with Cloth Scraps.) Vertraag, God of Time Realm Level: 31-33 Favor Reward (Deified): Arcanist (Allows you to modify Sigils) Vulcanar, God of Fire Realm Level: 28-30 Favor Reward (Exalted): Godly Godsawce (Turns Godspawn or Avatar creature into Singular variant.) Yseros, Goddess of Illusion Realm Level: 34-36 Favor Reward (Deified): Class-Changing Robes (Available in the shop. Allows you to change your Mage's class. All allocated Deity points are refunded.) Zonte, God of Wisdom Realm Level: 4-6 Favor Reward (Revered): Arcane Vault (Allows you to add or remove properties from Spell Gems.)